Credo Hostes Hostium
by Sici Lupin
Summary: Five years later. The new Dark Lord has risen in secret, and he's out for revenge on his enemies. And he's not holding back... Will anything return to normal?HPxOC, DMxOC, AU!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine. It belongs to the lovely J.K.Rowling. Also, Cara belongs to the oh-so-wonderful author of TSR. READ IT OR DIE:D luvs to all! lol

NOTE: This is extremely AU for Cara, close enough for Sici, and AU for a lot of other people.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Prologue:

Everyone was extremely glad, yet very sad, that it was the last day of Hogwarts. It was the last day of term, meaning none of the seventh years would be coming back to the school.

Everyone was saying goodbye to all the members of staff (even Professor Snape) and most were in tears. No one wanted to leave.

Except for one person, by the name of Draco Malfoy.

His mother had been killed during the school year, and he felt his guilt that he could not protect her trapped inside its walls. He felt accountable-he was not there to stand by her when Voldemort came to "dispose" of her. Lucius had tried to defend her, but had been held back by the Cruciatus Curse. He was now in St. Mungo's Hospital, and the healers all knew for sure, that since the curse was so strong, he would never recover.

Draco was desperate to get away. He did not even say good-bye to his favorite teacher, the Potions Master at the school, Professor Snape.

Draco looked around when he heard someone calling his name. "Hey, Draco! Why haven't you said good-bye to anyone yet? You afraid you're going to _cry?_" He then saw that it had been a Ravenclaw girl, Cara Langtorn. She had never liked him, yet he found he had an odd attraction to her. He did not know why.

He thought he had liked Pansy Parkinson. _I guess not._ He had thought to himself, just a few weeks ago.

"Why does it matter to you?" He asked her.

He saw when he looked in her eyes, it did matter to her…


	2. Chapter 1

The prologue was really short, so I figured I'd put more up tonight...

And yes... Sici's known too...

Also, just to clarify, the people who died, starting with Sirius, are NOT dead.

* * *

"So Cara, how's your ballet school coming along?" Harry asked his friend.

Sici, Cara, and Harry were all out, walking to Diagon Alley to get drinks in the Leaky Cauldron. They had not gone there in a while, seeing as how they had always gone at least once a year for school supplies when they attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry five years ago. They had not had any reason to go there since. "Fine. I just got into the advanced class, and at the end of the year they'll be picking who gets into the Boston Ballet Company."

"That sounds great!" Sici said to Cara. "I hope you make it in!" Cara nodded and shrugged. "I hope so. Out of 20 odd women, they only can pick three to get into the _corps de ballet_."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked her with a confused expression. Sici grabbed his hand and pulled him into the pub, The Leaky Cauldron. All were extremely surprised to see Tom still working there as Bartender. "Tom! Your still here?" Sici asked in amazement, as Cara explained to Harry that a _corps de ballet_ was like the chorus in the Broadway show. They did not appear as soloists, but very good dancers could climb up to principle dancers.

Apparently, Tom did not recognize Sici, because he looked at her in confusion. "It's Sici!" she exclaimed. Tom immediately remembered who she was. Sici had often been posted around and at the Leaky Cauldron on duty for the Order of the Phoenix when she was still in school. She had become great friends with Tom. He knew who Harry was at first glance, of course. "Mr. Potter! How great to see you again!" As Sici introduced Cara to Tom, Harry took out wizarding money to buy drinks. "Oh no Mr. Potter. For you, drinks on the house. All three of you."

As they walked away from the counter, ignoring the many stares and points and exclaims about Harry Potter (and one or two from people who knew about Sici). A small girl even pointed out Cara to her mother, because she noticed her ballet-like posture.

However, Cara didn't notice any of this. She was captivated by the sight of a hooded figure lingering in the darkness. No one was near the strange person, and a glass of very strong Firewhiskey, clasped in a clearly strong grip, was being drawn into the cape's hood at a steady rate, though who ever it was could obviously hold his or her alcohol very well. She started to drift towards the hooded figure, and Sici and Harry quickly changed directions and followed her.

Cara approached the figure slowly. "Excuse me, sir. Who are you?" The man put his glass down, seeming to flinch at the sound of her voice. "I haven't seen you in five years," he said in a monotone voice. "Or heard your voice, for that matter. You don't sound very different. How have you been?"

He turned to face Cara, and she gasped when he saw the face of Draco Malfoy staring up at her. He had changed though. He now had sullen eyes, and he seemed paler. It seemed some of his color had drained. He was still handsome as ever though. Sici gasped. "Malfoy, what happened? You don't look the same. Is everything alright?" she asked warily. Harry held his tongue. He still held hatred for Draco. Draco still harbored some, though he also felt gratitude to Harry for destroying Lord Voldemort. He had taken his mother away, and almost brought his father along with her. He was _only_ grateful to Harry for destroying Voldemort. Nothing more.

Cara though, he had different feelings for her. She had become much prettier than she had been during their school years together. He had only ever felt attraction to her the last few weeks of school (five years ago) and he did not understand why he had feelings for her now. Draco smirked and said, "I'm great. I'm just here for a drink." Cara smiled, hearing his sarcastic tone. "In the dark…wearing a hood…" Cara continued in an accusing tone. She raised an eyebrow. "You caught me." He took another swing of Firewhiskey.

"What happened?" Cara asked. "Mum died 5 years ago." Cara's eyes lowered and she felt extremely sorry for him, but dared not mention it. He had hexed someone near to death last time someone said something. He took another drink.

"So Potter," Draco said with a smirk, "Anything new with you?" "Yeah, I was in the Order, but since Voldemort is gone, that died out." Malfoy took another swig of his Firewhiskey. "Aren't you in some Quidditch thing?" Harry nodded. "I am on the Chudley Cannons now. It really pays well." "I wondered why they made a sudden come back," Malfoy said, and turned his gaze to Sici. "What about you?" His tone was dry. He had never gotten along with Sici, and she always seemed to do better than him. In _everything. _"I teach. Well, I will next term at Hogwarts. I approached Albus during the first few months over the summer. I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Malfoy remembered how she had gotten one of the highest grades out of everyone in their year on the N.E.W.T.s. "Not surprised," he said flatly. "And what about you Cara?"

"I'm training to get into the Boston Ballet Company." Malfoy nodded. "And how is that going?" Cara sighed and gritted her teeth. "Gina's been stealing the spotlight ever since she joined. I'm hoping I'll beat her this year." "Who's Gina?" Malfoy asked with a smirk. "Gina's about a year older than me. Amazing extensions, but she has the worst attitude in the world." Malfoy laughed. "She sounds like Pansy" "She's worse. She has no dignity whatsoever."

Harry laughed, and said to Sici, "She just explained Sirius's _dear old mum_."

Sici let out a bark-like laugh that made Cara jump. "Don't do that! That still scares me!" Cara shivered at a bad memory involving her being about 5 and a rampaging pit bull. "Sorry, you know I can't help it" Sici said, now giggling. Malfoy snorted. "How would you like being chased around by a foaming pit bull and almost being mauled to death?" Cara asked, challenging them to say something smart. "And only being 5," she added. "I wouldn't. But, what about being chased and bitten by your father at the age of two?" Harry retorted playfully, talking about Sici. "Oh shut up Harry." Cara replied, smiling.

Sici started to laugh, but instead choked on her drink. Harry patted her on the back. As Sici put a hand up to her mouth to cover her coughing, Malfoy noticed something that glittered in the light.

"Is that a ring?"

"Yes," Harry said, still gently thumping Sici lightly on the back. "We're engaged." Sici finally recovered. "He proposed a few weeks ago!" Her face was lit up with joy, as it always was when this topic was mentioned. "Nice," said Malfoy.

Again, Sici had beaten him to something. He didn't even have a girlfriend at the moment. "So when's Pansy becoming Mrs. Malfoy? Aren't you two engaged or something?" Cara asked curiously. "No. She ran off with Mudblood Finnigan. I haven't seen her in years." "Wow," Sici replied, "I thought she despised him." "Yeah," Harry continued, "So did I. What about the whole pureblood thing?" Malfoy shrugged. "I don't know; one day I walked into the flat we were sharing, and I found them snogging on the couch." Sici grimaced. Cara looked positively horrified, and Harry was just shocked. "So, any bells in your future Cara?" asked Malfoy. His voice seemed different though; as if he wished there weren't. Sici was a bit suspicious. Cara shook her head. "No. I refused Jake's proposal a few weeks back and he broke up with me." "Really?" Malfoy asked a bit too joyed. He also sat up a bit straighter, like he was eager for something, but quickly slouched again. Sici was even more suspicious, as was Harry. Cara, being Cara, didn't notice a single thing.

Malfoy had returned to his drink, and was looking solemn again. "We have to get going Harry! You have a practice soon!" He checked his watch. "Oh your right!"

"I'm going to stay a bit longer," Cara said. Malfoy immediately sat up again. "Ok Cara. See you later." Sici said.

They got up from the table, and as soon as the two were out of earshot, Sici told Harry, "I think she's got the hots for him again." Harry nodded. "She did at school remember? She always said how she thought he was a snobbish git, and then she would stare dreamily at him. I knew it would kick in again." Harry nodded. "Did you see him though? He was practically out of his seat when she mentioned Jake." Sici laughed, and they both Dissaparated with a loud "_Crack!_"


End file.
